


The Talk

by briA135



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briA135/pseuds/briA135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a knack for knowing when his life is about to change. He doesn't have a knack for giving "the sex talk."</p><p>or</p><p>Embarrassed Harry tries to give his 15-year-old daughter the sex talk while Louis sits back and enjoys the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one direction story so please be gentle. i actually wrote it a year or two back but i'm posting it here.

Ever since Harry was little, he always knew the signals for when his life was going to change. Whether good or bad, Harry knew. He liked to call it his sixth sense, and the first time he told anyone his mum and sister just shoved his face into the couch and told him to shut it. But a few weeks later, his mom finally introduced Harry to Robin, he instantly knew. And when Robin and his mum got engaged, and Gemma and her went out to start looking at dresses and flowers and all the little things that his mum insisted that was needed, his face was smug.

Harry doesn’t know exactly when this all started, but he sure as hell remembers the day his sixth sense was proven.

It was the day that a relatively short, blue eyed boy walked into his homey, little bakery (and into his life) that he’d worked in since he was sixteen and asked for the largest cup of Yorkshire tea and a chocolate croissant, Harry just knew. When he asked the boy for his number and all he got was cute smirk and a “maybe next time,” he watched the boy walk out the door, overly exaggerating his step and flaunting his indescribable bum (and to this day Harry has no other words to describe that bum as anything short of perfection), Harry didn’t worry.

When the boy came by the bakery again a few days later and finally told him his name, _Louis_ , Harry asked for his number again. This time he got another smile and a “not going to happen.” However, Harry knew that the day this boy walked into his life, he was the one. And that’s exactly what he told Louis when he kissed him at the alter.

After that Harry lost track of all the ways his life changed, because really when he said Louis was it, he meant it, but there were things that stuck. Like when Zayn had come back from the record story and wouldn’t stop babbling about a kid named Liam, or when him and Louis moved into a new apartment and their new neighbor Niall asked them if they wanted to come over for a pint sometime, and especially when Harry came up to Louis on their second anniversary and asked if they could start a family. Harry and Louis had asked Gemma to be their surrogate the next day and then after nine months of back aches and food cravings, they got their precious little girl, Darcy. And again Harry looked at this tiny girl, who stared back at him with green eyes and a cry, he knew. He was someone’s father. And he was screwed.

Louis told him he was overreacting, because honestly how hard could it be to raise a girl. After the first couple of years, when they got past the restless nights and consequently lack of sex, he started to believe him.

That is before this exact day. Louis and him were curled up on the couch watching the X Factor when his daughter came in and had the audacity to say she had a _boyfriend._

“No.” Was the first word out of his mouth, which differed completely from Louis’s happy shriek of “Who is he?!”

Louis slapped Harry in the back of the head without looking back at him and said, “Your father’s just kidding Darce, we’re extremely pleased.”

“Speak for yourself!” Harry cried and jumped off the couch. Darcy rolled her eyes and told her dad to be quiet because she can’t very well just break up with the boy because her dad doesn’t _approve_.

“And who the bloody hell says you can’t do th-“

Louis slaps his hand over Harry’s mouth and gives him the look. “Haz, calm down. She’s 15, the day was going to come eventually.” Harry licks his palm, and when Louis doesn’t remove his hand due to the fact that Harry’s tongue has been everywhere on his body, Harry just gives his best puppy dog eyes and mumbles, “Not if I can help it.” Louis just sticks his tongue out as a response.

By the time both of them looked back at their retreating daughter, who had gotten the impression that she was free to go, Louis calls her back over. He finally takes his hand off of Harry’s mouth, and points to the loveseat that Niall brought over a few months back. “Sit. Just because _both_ ,” he looks at Harry with raised eyebrows, as if daring him to object, “of us agree, doesn’t mean we can just avoid the talk.”

Darcy groaned while Harry just furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at his husband, who all of a sudden looked rather uncomfortable.

“What talk are you-“

Oh no, no, _no._ If there is one thing Harry can stop; it is this conversation, because he has been dreading this day since the second he looked at his beautiful little girl in the emergency room 15 years ago.

“That is not happening. This is not happening.” He got up as if to leave, but Louis just grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

“Hazza, if she thinks she’s ready for a boyfriend, then we need to know that she’ll be, uh, safe.” His cheeks colored, and normally Harry would find it endearing, but Jesus Christ not when he’s currently trying to explain the dynamics of sex to his daughter.

“Darcy will be safe, because there is no way in hell she is going to have sex!” He threw his hands up.

“Oh my God!” Darcy’s face was hidden behind her hands and shoved into the nearest couch cushion making her embarrassed cries only came out as mumbles, “We are not having this conversation, _oh my God_.”

“Darce.” Louis started, but Harry interrupted him with a “nope,” and crossed his arms. “Darcy,” He tried again, looking at his daughter who currently wouldn’t leave her new home against the pillows and then to his husband, who was acting like a child with his fingers stuck in his ears while humming. “Oh for the love of-“ He slammed his hand down on the armrest, and when both pairs of green eyes met blue, he gave a tight smile, “You two need to man up, because whether you like it or not this conversation is happening, and you,” he looked back at Harry who was now blushing furiously, “are going to do it.” He then leaned back, threw his feet up on the coffee table in front of them, and looked at Harry expectantly.

“You seriously cannot think that I will,” He started, but Louis just gave him a tight frown and Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed, because if he doesn’t man up like Louis said and have the sex talk with his daughter, he won’t be getting any himself. “Okay, okay, fine.” He looked over at his daughter who was still hiding her face, “Okay Darcy. So, um, when two people love each other, they do this thing, uh, this thing called, well, it’s called intercour-“

“Dad!” Darcy came up from the pillow looking traumatized. “I know what sex is okay, I don’t need the bloody details!”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over to Louis who was just shaking his head back at him, “Um, well, good. I really didn’t want to have to explain that. But, uh,” He turned to Darcy who was now ready to jump out the nearest window and run to the nearest border, “Okay, look, we all know that I really don’t want you to be dating, but your dad’s right, it was bound to happen, and I guess, I guess it is happening, and if you think you’re ready, then I’m okay because I trust you. I just want you to, you know, use protection, and wait for the right person to come along, and always say no if you aren’t, uh, ready, but please, please, please, just promise me that you’ll be safe so that we never have to have this conversation again.” Harry rushed out, his face beet red. Darcy nodded her head quickly. “Uh, I guess if you don’t have any, uh, questions then you can-“ He mumbled, but Darcy had already bolted up the stairs back up to her room.

After a couple of seconds, Harry just turned and threw himself in Louis’s arms, wrapping is long arms around his torso, and rested his forehead on Louis’s neck. “That was entertaining.” Louis chuckled, massaging Harry’s scalp.

“Oh God, that may have been the most embarrassing moment of my life.” His voice was muffled against Louis’s skin.

“Not as embarrassing as that one time she almost saw me giving you a blow-“ He tried, but Harry threw his hand over his mouth.

“We said we’d never mention that again.”  Louis just smiled, removed Harry’s hand, and kissed him on his head.

“I’m proud of you, Curly.” He said, and Harry looked up (ignoring the fact that his cheeks were probably still flushed, and probably will be forever) at Louis’s face, and stared into his blue, blue eyes, that were crinkled on the edges, which always happened when he smiles too big, and, _God_ , does Harry love him. And when they meet their daughter’s boyfriend a few days later, and Harry doesn’t get that feeling, he doesn’t care that he’ll have to watch his daughter date, because as long as Louis’s right there with him he’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated (and possibly responded back with compliments)


End file.
